Reminiscing Sin
by WolfFrenzy5
Summary: The world is at peace once more. Vio knows this. Yet, no matter how many times the other heroes and himself inform of this, he can't shake the feeling something awful is about to happen. If he's correct... what could possibly threaten him and his dearest friends? Only one answer remains. Shadow. And he is determined to bring sin upon the heroes and their land. Shadow x Vio. M rated
1. Patrol

Reminiscing Sin

Chapter 1: Patrol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the characters, simply the idea.

Soft strides through the empty streets gave a form of echo as the young hero walked. His eyes darted around instinctively as he walked, making sure no threats were around. It was unlikely that any enemy would be at Castle Town this late, but then again, his enemies were a bit unpredictable. There was never a moment when the hero didn't expect to be ambushed. Perhaps it was just his mind tricking him, or he was still wary of the last Hyrule threat that sprouted itself from the grounds itself, but he was more then sure he was being watched. Not by anyone near, oh surely not. That would be a death wish. But... Most certainly... someone or... _something _was keeping an eye on him. He's had the feeling for a few weeks, and it just kept getting stronger.

The hero cloaked in purple sighed softly as he walked and shook his head. This really wasn't the thing he should be thinking... especially since he's patrolling Castle Town at night. He didn't have to, but he felt it was necessary. He just... the last thing he wanted was for something to slip right under the heroes noses and harm the princess. He would never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

Vio, the hero that so frantically found himself wandering around Castle Town for a lost cause, now sat on the edge of the fountain in the center of Castle Town. He stared up at the castle and sighed, rubbing his eyes slightly and yawning. He really shouldn't be out when he was this tired. What if something snuck up behind him and attacked him? That would be a disaster. Vio stretched some and scanned the area. Honestly, nothing looked out of the ordinary at all. There were those few hylians who wandered around at night, the animals that roamed the street, the occasional Goron that made it's way through town, and of course, Vio. He really shouldn't even be out here.

With a satisfied grunt Vio stood, taking one last look around before turning and heading to the heroes home. Surely the other's were sleeping soundly in bed, as usual.

_"Little hero,"_

Vio paused in his walking and looked around. A confused look appeared on his face. Hadn't someone just called for him? He could have sworn he heard a voice... didn't he? He did. But.. no one was here.

Vio shifted uncomfortable and continued walking, a bit faster this time. Perhaps he was just tired. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps he was so paranoid he only _thought_ he heard someone call out to him. Oh.. but then again. Who's to say it wasn't some child playing a small prank on him? Vio smiled at the thought and nodded, deciding to go with that.

_"Soon... Oh so soon... your world... you won't recognize it. Heehee. He will find you, little hero~"_

Vio stiffened at the words. Where were they coming from? Now that he thought about it... it wasn't anywhere around him. The words seemed to ring in his head. Gently, Vio pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Hello? Who's there?" Vio called, looking around. There was no way he wass actually hearing this in his mind.

_"Heehee. He will find you, little hero~"_

He heard that phrase again. No.. not again... it didn't stop. The voice wouldn't leave. It kept repeating in such a sly, knowning tone, over and over again. Vio clasped his hands on his ears, but it didn't go away. He began to panic, and ran towards the home in which the others were. Quickly he found himself there and he swung the door open, fleeing inside with soft pants and a shaking head. Though... the second he got inside... the vioce simply stopped. Almost like someone clicked a pause button.

There was a shuffling sound inside the house then one of the bedroom doors opened and a sleepy Green came out.

"Vio...?" Green called, going over to the other Link and kneeling down. Wait.. kneeling down? Vio blinked, only to realize he had fallen on his hands and knees. Vio's gaze wandered around the house. The different colored things. belonging to all of them but were all mixed together, mostly the work of Red, who thinks it's more of a united thing to jumble their stuff. He looked into over at the archway that led to the kitchen, then at living room. His eyes scanned everywhere, to make sure nothing was wrong, before he looked at a worried Green.

"I..." Vio began, but paused when Green lightly placed his hand on Vio's shoulder and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No more nightly walks for you. You're exhausted," Green said, helping Vio up and closing the door. Vio nodded a little, even though that wasn't near the topic he was going to bring up. Quickly, he wondered if it was a good thing to say what had happened... or perhaps it would be better if he kept it to himself? After all.. he had no idea what it was. He wasn't sure if it had really happened. Maybe... he should leave it alone for now.

"C'mon lets go to bed," Green said, stretched and placing his hands behind his head and yawning. Vio nodded a little and followed Green back into the room where the four slept. Red and Blue were passed out in the same bed, Blue's arms wrapped around Red, who nuzzled his chest. Those two were so cute. Vio smiled at the sight and then quickly changed into his sleep clothes.

A hand was placed on his head and Vio turned his head. For a split second, he swore he saw a different Link. He swore the link in front of him had a dark violet hair color, peircing red eyes, black tunic and hat, and a twisted smirk that only Vio knew so well. A small shriek errupted from Vio's throat and the hand darted away.

Just like that, when Vio blinked, it was Green. A very confused and wide eyed Green, but Green none the less. Not to mention his shriek had woken the other two up, who now looked at him in tired confusion as well.

"Vio what was that! I only touched you.." Green said, reaching out to lightly grip the shaken up Link's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Red asked from he was in the bed. Blue still hadn't let go of him, though Vio could tell Red really wanted to hug the violet clothed link from the look in his eyes.

"Um.. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired.. and you surprised me, is all," Vio forced a laugh and smiled. This seemed to calm the others and Green nodded, going over to his bed and crawling in it. Red and Blue laid back down, and Vio was left standing there with his heart pounding from the jump fright. He swallowed hard and went over to his own bed, slowly crawling into it and under the covers and lying down.

Vio stared at the other three for a long time. Right before Vio had given up on sleeping, his eyes slipped closed and he began to drift off. Sleep was so close. Vio rolled onto his other side, and in that moment, a hand touched his neck lightly and he heard someone whisper, _"sleep well, Vio~"_ Then the hand left and Vio was asleep before he could even wonder what that had been.

**End of chapter one~ **

**u o u Yaaaaaay. I feel proud it's my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction! And I'm super super excited because I have so many wonderful ideas for this thing. And yes. I know. Chapter one was very short. That's simply because it's an introduction to the story :I the other chapters will be longer, I swear. They'll be better as well XD. **

**I'm rather curious though... what did you all think? How was it? Did I fail hopelessly at starting the opening chapter or did I suceed? Idk. Usually my first few chapters are shit and then I spend the rest of the story frustrated cause I fucked up the story so very early orz. I'm a fail. lol. **

**Also. I don't do those little beginning notes at the top. Those are rather annoying to me u o u. I only have a disclaimer and Chapter name up there. Any little notes about the chapter will be IN THE MIDDLE? Lol no down here o u o. Also. This story is Shadow x Vio Because I adore that sadistic pairing. **

**Warning: I am.. rather insane when it comes to my stories. Don't be surprised if you suddenly see something completely unrelated to the plot in here. Like.. Idk. In my opinion, Red should have a basement full of bunnies . ;; but y'know. I'll also be giving the hero pets XD (not a basement full of bunnies) And they'll probably be introduced in chapter two. YAY FOR FLUFFY CREATURES!**

**Please review~ Otherwise I'll be sad and feel no purpose for writing chapter two! ; - ;. I need you guys. u o u.**


	2. The Nightmare and Pestering

**Reminiscing Sin**

**Chapter Two: The nightmare and pestering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the characters, simply the story.**

_Swirling darkness surrounded Hyrule like a raging fire. The land tore apart from the very roots that kept it thriving. Chaos was everywhere. Dead hylians lay on the ground, monsters smearing their blood on the walls and laughing. Chains flew from the shadows and wrapped themselves tightly around the still living hylians. Buildings were torn apart, set on fire, bombed._

_In the fields of Hyrule, wait... there was no more "fields of Hryule". No. The land was broken, creating intensly large caverns and gorges. Several animals lay dying or dead, a few beasts ripping into their flesh and eating away at them, even if their still alive. In farther away lands, such a problem existed as well. Zora's land of water was disrupted, the water turning to poison. It killed every and anything that touched it, so most the Zora's were already dead. They had little time to react._

_The cliffs of snows and mountans broke and glaciers quickly destroyed everything in it's path, partially including the Zora's domain. Oh if only the yeti's had known.. maybe they would have survived. A bit farther away, near that small village most didn't think much of, volcanoes errupted left and right. The lava flowed all around... Those children that had taken refuge in that village.. all gone. _

_Everything. Everything was doomed. How had this all happened? _

_Vio seemed to see the world, all of it, as this disaster happened. He screamed and struggled against the invisible bonds that prevented him from even trying to do anything. As his screaming got louder, he got closer to hyrule. Before he knew it, he was in the castle. In the throne room. There knelt the princess. Knelt? Yes. Knelt. She was chained and bowing. Tears lightly streaked down the princess's cheeks and... to Vio's horror... her right arm was missing. Instead blood 'splished' to the floor, a puddle already formed. The sight made the hero want to puke. _

_Groans from farther away made Vio turn his head, and OH how he wished he HADN'T. There... there... hung his dearest friends. Literally. From their seemingly dislodged wrists. Green, Blue, and Red hung from the ceiling. They were naked, but the coated red that dripped from the gashes and chunks of ripped off flesh made it hard to tell. Vio's eyes were wide as he stared, shaking._

_"Oh here you are~" A voice cooed in his ear. Vio stiffened and didn't dare to look away from his friends. He knew that voice.. oh godess how many times had he heard THAT phrase? Vio swallowed hard when arms slithered around his waist, and a chuckle arose from behind him._

_"Do you enjoy what I did with the place, my little hero~?" The person behind him asked. Vio saw Green's eyes open, and to his torture, tears fell from his beautiful blue eyes that they all shared. Vio had to close his own eyes, unable to handle the feelings that would more then likely get worse if he continued to look._

_"You're sick," Vio spat despite the fact that his voice sounded much more weak than he had expected. Why did he have to do that! Why did he have to sound scared? He needed to be strong! He had to! He had to save them.. help them.. he had to! He was the only one... who could still help.. right?_

_"Oh.. wrong~ You know you won't refuse me, little hero. You're scared of me. Terrified. Are you not?" The voice cooed, and Vio felt a light nip of his earlobe. That was it. Vio moved his arm back and roughly jabbed the guy in the gut, who stumbled back in surprise. Vio wasn't sure what to do. He looked around. He couldn't save all four of them at once.. he was only one person! What should he do? What should he DO? _

_Vio withdrew his sword and began to turn to face the enemy.. but as he did.. things started to get bright. To bright for him to handle. There was a chuckle in the distance and a soft "I'll see you late, my little hero~" and then he was surrounded with white._

_Every where. The darkness.. the fear... the greif and horror. It was gone. Vio just stood on nothing, floating it seemed. He wasn't really floating... but he wasn't sure if he was standing on something or not. Was he dead? Did he not attack fast enough? Did the enemy decide to just end him already?_

_"Vio..." _

_What was that? Who was there? _

_Vio looked around, but no one was around. Just him and the pure white surrounding. But he knew someone had called him. Yes. he was positive. But... where was it?_

_"Poor... overwhelmed... hero..." The voice sounded feminine, soft, holy, pure. It was.. it was like listening to all the musical intruments given by the goddesses at once, yet somehow better. Vio's breathing calmed and he relaxed to the point where he wasn't sure if he was laying down or still standing. Something like a hand ran its way through his hair, but he didn't move at all. No.. he just stared ahead of him. Voices swarmed all around, as if singing to him._

_"Little hero... we apoligize... we apoligize that you were overwhelmed with such darkness. Believe us when we say that that was not the reality of your world. You can change this. You can change the reality. You can save it from all that disaster."_

_Vio blinked and opened his mouth, but no words came out, just a soft, pathetic sounding squeak. The hand continued to comfort him. After what he had just seen. How could he possibly prevent that? He wasn't sure. Vio wanted to cry, or scream, or go on a rampage. Why was he here? His friends were dying and he was in some light!_

_"Shhh. Calm yourself. Like we said. That was not the reality of your world. It has yet to happen. You still have time to save your friends, your land, all those lives. We know what you are feeling.. doubt.. fear... remorse. It's very understandable. Just relax. Listen," She voices seemed to speak in unison, Vio realized. It was like a choir of beauty. So calming. Though... if these words were true.. how on earth could he do that? He was only one hero... out of four. _

_"Alone this will be hard, yes, but... with your friends. Well.. they do have roles as well. Believe us they do. They, despite the fact that they are links as well, do not have as important a role as you."_

_"W-Why?" Vio managed to croak out, feeling exhausted. He wasn't even sure why. He hadn't done much but scream and push the guy away from him. It was a bit odd too... he knew that voice so well. Those arms that wrapped around him. That pure amusement when it came to torture. He knew it all. He knew who held those features and qualities yet... he absolutely couldn't remember who it was._

_"You are the one he's after. You are the one he wants to ruin in the most beautiful ways. You are the one he seeks to destroy and taint and ravish," _

_'Me?' Vio thought. His mind ached from the effort of keeping his eyes open. The peircing white swarmed every where. It hurt. It was so calming and wonderful and beautiful but oh goddess's how it __**hurt. **_

_"You've been here far to long, Little hero clothed in violet. We believe your time here is up."_

_"W-Wait! What... What do I.. do? How do I... How do I stop this?" Vio pleaded. He needed to know. He couldn't leave before he knew what to do. He just... he couldn't let this happen._

_"That... is not for us to tell... but for you to learn. Good bye, Little hero, and... good luck. We give you our blessing. The blessing of the Goddess."_

Vio's eyes snapped open and a scream escaped his lips. He bolted into a sitting postion and panted heavily, clutching the fabric around his heart. His eyes were wide and he was sweating. The bed sheets were at the bottom of the bed again and the blanket was twisted and thrown every which way. It was a rather... embarrassing stance for the hero to be in.

His scream, as much as he wished, did not go unoticed. Mere seconds later the other three hero's swarmed around him and someone pulled him into their arms. Panic over took him and he squirmed. Who was this? Who was touching him? He had to be let go. He had to change reality. He had to-

"Vio? Vio it's Green! Vio calm down! VIO!"

Vio froze suddenly and he slowly stopped squirming. He blinked rapidly and looked around. He was... home? He wasn't blurred with light or over come by darkness? He... they were safe?

"Vio?"

Vio looked behind him. Somehow in the mess of screams and thrashes, Green had managed to pull Vio into his lap and hold him there in an attempt to calm down. This hadn't been his first nightmare, no not at all, but this had been the worst. It was a nightmare... wasn't it?

"Green..?" Vio whispered and looked over at Blue and Red. They... they were all safe. Releif washed over the fear struck hero and he began to laugh. Laugh so loud and hard he felt tears escape his eyes, or perhaps that was from the fear and releif as well, so he had to wipe them away.

"Oh my Goddess.. worst. Nightmare. Ever." Vio said quietly. Vio didn't notice, but the other three gave eachother questioning doubts. How would he know that they were all really worried about him? He'd been acting so oddly for about a month. Suddenly going on nightly patrols around a perfectly safe Castle Town, saying that he thinks people are watching him, informing the others that evil wasn't gone. Of course it was gone. They had all made sure of it. The other's feared for Vio's sanity... they really did. Perhaps that time with Shadow had done more then they imagined.

"What happened?" Red asked, moving to sit beside Vio and Green.

What did happen in that dream? The world was dying... everyone.. The thought made Vio shudder. He remembered the ever so life like state of his dearest friends, the friends that stood before him, yet perfectly fine. He didn't understand. It was so _real_. He knew it was. Usually dreams have a sort of... haze or mist to them. This wasn't like that. It was like being awake... yet he still woke up.

"It... I don't.. I don't really want to talk about it right now," Vio muttered, smiling a little. Vio wasn't very sure if he ever wanted to talk about it... how could he? How could explain all that that nightmare had shown him. Was he going crazy or something?

"That's alright. If you want we can talk about it later or something," Blue grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. Whoa... Blue? Even _Blue_ was being semi nice? Vio must really be worrying them. Blue was never really nice.. except towards Red on occasion.

"Yeah, maybe later," Vio said and then realized he was still in Green's lap. He laughed awkwardly and slid out of his lap and stood. _'Why am I always in the weird positions?'_ Vio thought as he left the room and went into the kitchen. He must have really been squirming around in his sleep. He felt even more tired then he had before he went to sleep and he was starving.

Opening the fridge Vio got the milk and then made himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down and began to eat, thinking about the pure part of his dream. At the very end.. what had he been told?

_"That... is not for us to tell... but for you to learn. Good bye, Little hero, and... good luck. We give you our blessing. The blessing of the Goddess."_

The words echoed in his mind softly as he remembered and his eyes widened some when he realized what it meant. Holy shit. The blessing of the Goddess? Those were... had he really been contacted by the Goddess's in his dream? Surely so... it was so very _real._ Vio almost even thought he was dead. Wouldn't have surprised him after what he witnessed.

Another shudder passed through Vio and he decided not to think about that at the moment. Nope. He would just calmly eat his cereal and get on with the day. He would just eat his Cap- Lucky Charms? Oh.. fuck... that was Red's cereal... and Vio was pretty sure he emptied the box.

Oh and of course, since he didn't have any luck what so ever (DAMN CEREAL LIES) Red walked in. Walked in all sorts of happy and cheerful, smiling joyfully. Vio could tell that a big deal would be made out of this, and he sighed softly. Ugh. Why hadn't he looked? He really didn't want tears over cereal... Geez.

Quickly Vio scooted the bowl over to Red's spot on the table. The other hero hadn't even noticed until he bothered to stop daydreaming in time before he hit the table.

"Made your breakfast," Vio said, smiling as he stood. He wasn't all that much in the mood for being around Blue... who was bound to come in soon. It was almost normal for Blue and Red to be close to eachother... it was nice, really. The way the four of them had such great bonds.

"Oh thank you!" Red grinned, hugging Vio before going to sit down.

Vio glanced into the living room when he heard barking and he felt the corner's of his lips twitch up. He whistled and a large, not as large as Vio thank Goddess, Violet wolf trotted in and semi jumped on Vio. A happy bark errupted from it as Vio managed to not fall while it began to lick his face. Vio laughed some and managed to get the wolf down, stroking it's ears when it finally calmed down.

Alright... yes. He will admit it. He fancied this wolf a lot. It was his, after all. Given to him by Princess Zelda herself as a form of assistance in battle and a wonderful friend.

"Hey there... you back from the castle already? Such a good girl... I missed you, Vortes," Vio said soothingly, crouching so he could wrap his arms around the wolf and pull her closer. She may be an animal... but she understood what he was freaking out about. She knew something wrong was happening as well.

"Ha! Looks who happy to see his dog," Blue chimed as he came in. Merely a few seconds later, of course, he went over to a giggling Red.

Vio rolled his eyes and began to stroke Vortes' neck. "At least I don't get excited over a stupid snake," Vio retorted, a soft howling sound errupting from Vortes. It was like she knew exactly what they were saying. Maybe she did. It wouldn't surprise Vio at all.

"Lexer is not Stupid, Dumbass," Blue snapped, frowning. Vio shrugged and sat down, getting tired of his crouched position. "Not better then Vortes," He stated.

Of course, with all arguments between the hero's, it would not be normal unless Green came in to flaunt his amazingness. So what happens next? Well... Obviously.. Green strutted in calmly and glanced around. He placed his hands on his hips and laughed, then brought a hand up to stroke his chin. "Of course this is all true, we all know Epona is the best out of the animals!" He shouted in a Of-Course-My-Stuff-Is-Better-Then-Your's kind of way.

Vio rolled his eyes and watched as Vortes sat down and licked Vio's cheek. "Whatever. So you can ride her- No Blue not like that you creepy pervert- Vortes can help in battles and come in the house. She's better by comparison," He explained. Green opened his mouth to say something, whilst Blue snickered at Vio's comment, but Red interrupted.

"Bun is the cutest!" He squeaked, nodding quickly and looking between the three. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. "Eh... Okay yeah... Your bunny is evil," Green muttered.

"Noo he isn't! He's super cute and sweet and when I give him lettace he makes these little bunny noises that are just adorable!" Red explained, moving his arms as he talked with a bit of sparkle in his eyes.

"Red. I woke up a couple days ago and it was sitting on my stomach. It was staring into my sooouuuuul. It wanted to _eat _me," Green said, crossing his arms. Red stared at him and shook his head. "He was just saying good morning!"

Vio let out a soft sigh and stood. This argument was going nowhere. Vio left the room while everyone else was busy "discussing" who's pet was what, Vortes following, and made his way to the bathroom. The second he touched the doorknob Vortes sat laid down beside the door, peering out at everything that could possibly try to get in. Vio smiled and bent down to pat the wolf's head before going in the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

After Vio took a shower, brushed his hair and teeth, and got dressed he decided it would be best to check on the princess.. after all.. his dream. Vio shuttered at the thought and shook his head. No time to think about that. Without bothering to inform the other three (Distracted) he left the house with Vortes and made his way to the castle.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Okay so like.. I am sooo sorry this took so long ; n ;. Here's the deal. I wanted to write but everytime I tried I was like "... :I Where are you words?". Thus started my writers block and this took way longer then I planned DX. Bleh. Sorry again. I hope the length of this chapter (I think it's pretty long.. I think) Will make up for my lateness. And I will try very hard to get the next chapter in sooner . **

**Anyways~ Didn't you all just love this? c: Heehee. I did. And for everyone that reviewed and asked questions~ I'm sorry but you're questions will have to be answered when you read more u o u. Otherwise, what's the fun? But thank you all so much for reveiwing! ; u ; I'm really glad that this isn't a fail story and I really appreciate the praise.**

**Please review so I have more of a reason to get the next chapter up soon~! It means a lot. Thank yooouuuu~! ^ u ^**


	3. Secrets

**Reminiscing Sin**

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or the characters, simply the idea.**

Not long after Vio left the house he found himself at the castle, just outside the gate staring up. He wasn't all that sure what he wanted to say to the princess, but he knew he needed to speak with her. It was extremely important that he knew she was okay. After all... what kind of hero would he be if he couldn't even keep her safe?

Vio made his way into the gate and up the long path that led to the two large front doors, hesitating before pushing one open. Vortes barked and brushed against his leg as she went inside, but Vio couldn't bring himself to entering the palace. It was... what if the princess was as she was in his dream? What if the second he entered the castle.. everything turned to hell?

A shudder passed through Vio and he shook the horrible thought away. No. He had been told he had time to prevent it.. so there was no way such horror would unfold the very next day.. right? Surely not.

Vio stepped inside the castle and made his way through several halls. Left and rights that most wouldn't be able to find their way through unless, like Vio, they had been there several times. It didn't take long at all before Vio found himself standing in front of the throne room. He felt his throat tighten and he let out a deep breath, slowly opening the door. It wasn't something he should be scared of.. and he knew that.. but dear godess how could he not panic?

Vio peeked into the room once the door was semi open, Vortes barking impatiently while waiting to get in. Vio didn't notice, though. No... instead he was to busy staring at the blonde girl who sat on the throne. Safe... and curious as to why he was there. Knowing that the princess was safe.. made Vio feel much better. He quickly walked in and bowed a little to the princess, then smiled.

"Oh... Vio? What a surprise," the princess giggles, smiling and standing," I hadn't expected any visits from you." Vio walked up to her and they hugged, naturally formal as such. He was just so glad... she was alright.

"Oh well.. I um.. I wanted to just check up on you. See how everything was," Vio lied. What was the point of informing Zelda if he barely even understood what was going on himself? He would bring unnecessary fear.. well... unnecessary for the moment. He needed to figure this all out, first.

"Really? Well. As you can see I am quite alright," Zelda replied, smiling.

Vio blinked and nodded some, realizing he was being teased. "Yes. Yes I do believe you are," He said, faking a smile. He simply didn't understand... how could he be informed of what was going to happen.. but not the princess?

"Is that all you need?" Zelda asked, stretching some and looking around. "I, sadly, have to get back to my boring plans of sitting on my throne and reading through the complaints of the Hyrule citizens."

"Eh? Oh! Um.. no, princess, that was all. Have fun... reading," Vio said, waving and then turning around. He began to walk but paused when he heard the princess call out his name. Vio turned his head to look at Zelda, who was smiling leisurely.

"Yes?" Vio asked, shifting slightly. The way Zelda was looking at him kind of creeped him out.. surely he was just being to paranoid. Zelda was always as cheerful as she could be.. so who's to say that she wasn't just smiling like that due to the good times of peace? Or perhaps she was just really bored...

"Be careful on your way home. You never know what kind of thing could just... _pop out of the shadows_," Zelda said, Vio stiffening at the words. He wasn't sure.. but what she said seemed.. wrong. He felt himself shiver, to, when it was said. What the hell?

"Of course, princess.." Vio muttered, turning his head back and leaving quickly. Vio was more then confused, now. How was he to react to her words? It wasn't exactly a threat.. but it sure as hell didn't sound happy and cheerful like normal conversation between the two.

Vio left the castle quickly, feeling as though everything was just off today. There was something wrong... but he couldn't tell what. Surely the disaster he dreamt of wasn't that close, was it? No.. it couldn't be. If that was true.. then why did Vio feel like it was? More then likely it was his paranoia... but honestly.. something was wrong with the princess. Vio took a deep breath and then decided it was time to tell the others what was going on. If he continued to hide this secret.. there wasn't any unity. Besides.. Vio needed help. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Vio paused when he bumped into someone, mumbled a "Oh sorry," then walked around them. He was staring at the ground in concentration, so he wasn't really paying attention, but looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. What he saw sent a horrible shudder down his spine and he almost screamed, if not for the fact that his mouth was covered by a hand. He began to reach for his sword, but the form quickly grabbed his hands and yanked them behind his back. For some reason, Vortes couldn't be heard. Vio squirmed and thrashed, but to no prevail, for he was dragged into the shadows of an alley way, where all the struggling and muffled screams went silent.

Green sighed as he flopped onto the couch, whining loudly. Life was soooo unfair! Blue had Red and all Green wanted was Vio.. but lately the other hero had been acting really weird. He hadn't been paying much attention to the others and he did things without telling them. He had nightmares all the time and freaked out at random points in the day. It was all so.. weird. Green really wanted nothing more then to make him happy.. but with the way he's been pushing everyone else away that seems really hard to do.

"Oh for godess sake stop complaining! It's your fault!" Blue scowled.

Green sat up quickly and stared at him, surprised and upset. "How the hell is this _my_ fault?" He scowled, receiving an amusing glance from the blue clothed hero.

"You're the one that hasn't kissed him yet, let alone told him how you felt. He's probably distancing himself from us because he thinks you don't like him," Blue said, shrugging and wrapping his arms around Red, who squeaked.

"He's worrying me," Red whispered quietly, though he was ignored for the moment.

"That is not the reason and you know it! Vio isn't stupid, he wouldn't do that," Green spat, getting angry.

Blue glared and almost got up, but then remembered Red was in his lap. "How do you know? We barely ever talk to him and hear truth anymore!" He growled.

"What are you saying?" Green snapped.

"I'm _saying _you need to have a talk with Vio when he gets home!" Blue shouted.

Strangely, as if on cue, the door opened and Vio walked in. Green watched as he looked around, smiled, then held up a carton of eggs.

"I saw we were out, so I went and bought some more. Hope you don't mind," Vio said, closing the door and going into the kitchen.

Green swallowed hard and stood, glancing at the Blue, and then followed Vio into the kitchen. He watched as Vio opened the fridge and set the eggs carefully in there, and he couldn't help but smile. Vio seemed more relaxed then he was this morning, which was good.

"Hey, Vio?" Green whispered, building up his courage.

"Yeah?" Vio replied, looking up at Green.

"Can I.. talk to you?" Green asked, looking into those blue eyes that he knew so well. He was beautiful, Vio. He really was.

"Of course," Vio smiled, walking over to him.

"Um.. I don't want to make things awkward or anything between us, because that would be horrible, but um.. I.. I wanted to let you know... that I.. I.. I have.. feelings.. for you," Green said, trying his hardest to keep his gaze on Vio.

The green clothed hero watched as the other blinked, and then saw his cheeks turn a pinkish color. He couldn't help but think that that was very adorable. The sight of Vio blushing.

Green was a little worried, because Vio didn't say anything, but quickly relaxed when Vio suddenly hugged him. Green instantly wrapped his arms around Vio and hugged him tightly, his heart racing. When Vio looked at him, Green took a major risk and leaned forward until his lips were on Vio's. To his surpise, he felt Vio kiss him back, and he sighed through his nose in relief.

Vio pulled away and smiled, which made Green grin. Of course Vio liked him! They had been sharing secret hints for awhile now. It was silly of him to think Vio wouldn't.

"I have feelings for you too," Vio whispered.

Green responded with another kiss.

**End of chapter~**

**Alrighty everyone. I'm done for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. School's started back up and highschool is a bitch so I'm like.. blarg. Not a whole lot of time to type up my stories, ya know? **

**But anyways. I'm not all that sure if I like this chapter.. I feel like I might have made it go by to fast, though, I always feel like that. So it probably was good and I just don't know it. I dunno. Oh and, just so you know, I realize this is short, and I'm sorry, but this is all I could manage to do for now. I was going to add more but decided to leave the mystery to the next chapter beause I'm mean like that. My pattern will probably be: Short chapter, Long chapter, short chapter, long chapter, etc. DX**

**I hope everyone liked it! And I really want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed for me ^ u ^ You are the reason It's five in the morning and I'm typing. **

**Okay so. Pretty much, I figured out a way to troll the fuck out you guys. So I'll just let you all get confused about this chapter, and freak out over the next one.**

**Peace out and please do not forget to review~!**


	4. Memory

Chapter 4, Memory.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ze idea.

Deep within the swirling mist of darkness was a boy. Unconscious and freezing, the boy shivered on a sheet less mattress in a room that didn't seem to have a door. Not that that mattered. Even if the boy was awake, moving was impossible due to the ropes of shadow that bound his wrists and ankles to the mattress. A small draft swept through the room from a small crack near the ceiling.

Soft strides could be heard outside of the room, though where it came from was uncertain. As if the being was irritated, it walked five paces to the right, then left, then right again. Pacing within the darkness… waiting.

Lesser beings huddled near, but not to close, to the form that paced angrily, using each other as their only source of heat. Every now and then the form would shoot an angry glare at the beings, making them flinch. It wasn't his fault he was so pissed. How could it be?

The form, who wore black (Which blended into the shadows quite nicely) turned to face the wall. His red eyes stared at it with a cold expression. He ran a hand through his dark violet hair and let out a soft sigh through his nose.

"I've waited long enough!" He hissed, punching the wall angrily. Quickly he took a deep breath and turned to face one of the small, black goo like monsters that slithered on the floor in a feeble attempt to avoid him, and let out a slightly amused chuckle. Reaching down he grabbed one, watching it scream and squirm, and drove his hand into it. He pulled out a black key along with a small heart like organ and tossed the creature aside. He didn't really care… those things bread like rabbits... Nasty little fuckers those things are.

The being turned and pressed the edge of the key to the wall and watched a lock appeared. He then put the key into the lock, glanced up, and then turned the key. As if a door wasn't needed, a portion of the wall simply swung open as if it was on hinges. The red eyed stranger then stepped in, making sure to close the wall/door behind him, and looked over at the sleeping figure on the mattress.

He let out a soft sigh and walked over to the mattress, sitting down next to the boy. His eyes racked over the boys unclothed body, smirking a little as he placed his hand on the other's chest and slowly let it wander. So long had it been since he's been able to touch the love of his otherwise horrible life. So long had it been since he's seen that beautiful blonde hair… and oh how much it ached waiting for him to awaken, so a glimpse of those beautiful blue eyes could be spotted.

Alas… the being had made sure that his… pet… would stay asleep for some time... Just in case something went wrong. He did have to admit that the boy was smart… he probably could have done something about the dark figures plans if he hadn't made the mistake of going to see the princess. What could that useless woman do anyways? Nothing! Aka why it was so god damn easy to take over her mind… why the heroes protected that girl was a mystery indeed.

The being, furthermore known to the heroes as _Shadow_, stared at the boy sleeping oh so soundly. He looked so peaceful and calm in his sleep... So cute… yet... Shadow still felt as though it would be much cuter if he was begging for mercy, crying and orgasiming all at once. The thought made Shadow shiver and lick his lips. That would come soon enough.

Shadow's eyes held a cold amusement. He truly did love this boy… yet he hated him so much. He hated him so fucking much! Shadow knew why he wasn't accepted as a proper lover. He knew very well.

"Don't you worry Vio… I'm getting rid of the problem as you sleep… and then… then you will be mine..." Shadow whispered, leaning down and kissing the sleeping hero gently.

Birds chirped and flowers bloomed all around Castle Town as the day went on. This was, of course, the day after Green finally got to admit to Vio how he felt. He felt like he was flying. Everything was so great not even Blue could ruin his mood!  
Green made his way through town, though he didn't do it alone. He turned his head and glanced down at his left hand, which clasped tightly by another. He blushed slightly and glanced up at the one holding his hand, which was Vio of course. Just the simple thought that he was now with Vio made him… ecstatic! Green doubted anyone could possibly understand how happy he was. How warm he was on the inside. He never even thought this feeling was possible… but it really was.

"Are you alright?" Green heard, looking up to see Vio staring at him in confusion. Green hadn't realized that within his thought he had stopped walking. Of course that would confuse Vio.

"Never better!" Green grinned, hugging Vio quickly then dragging him to a potion shop. He bought a blue potion then made his way to the gate's of Castle town.

Green wanted to take Vio on a sort of date but still with the ordinary action of their lives. Green knew just how bored Vio has been lately with the lack of action… So Green wanted to take him to that weird mansion with the Yeti's. He couldn't really remember the name but he knew how to get there (Passing through the Zora Domain) and he was sure fighting the usual monsters it took to get there would be fun for the both of them. The Yeti couple always had a nice, beautiful view and a glowing fire.

"Where are we going?" Vio asked as Green hopped up onto Epona and reached down to pull the other up in front of him.

"That's a surprise," Green whispered into the others ear, watching him shiver. Green took that as a good sign and wrapped his arms around Vio so he could grab the reigns.

With a kick from the heel and a "Hup" Epona was off, making her way towards the Zora domain. Green didn't mind that Vio kept using his bow to shoot the enemies that they passed, though it wouldn't be hard to just pass them. The stupid things were to slow to catch Epona, after all.

They passed several landmarks, but stopped once they got to the cave that led towards the snowy mountain. Green helped Vio off then jumped off himself. He turned to face Epona and gently pet her muzzle, smiling as his horse nudged his hand.

Green then turned and made his way through the small cave; glancing back every now and then to make sure Vio was still following. The drastic change between temperatures made the hero shiver and wrap his arms around his body, almost tripping over a rock as he neared the exit.

"Careful clumsy…" Vio muttered and Green felt one of the others arms slither around his waist to steady him if needed. Green blushed and glanced away, but didn't shrug the other way.

"I'm fine," Green mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

The two made their way through the snowy wasteland, jumping over frozen pieces of ice that floated upon water, fighting the monsters they encountered, and helping each other out when they needed it. Green mostly needed it…. But that wasn't the point! The point was they EVENTUALLY got to the sledding area that they had to go down to get to the mansion. Granted, Vio constantly asked why they were there and what they were doing. Jeez couldn't he just stop talking? (Hypocrite)

Green looked up at the tree that held the large ice cycles and tried to think about how to get them down. Well… let's just say that took an intense amount of time. Eventually Green heard Vio sigh and walk away, though he didn't really notice this. He was too busy staring at the tree, rubbing his chin and thinking. It couldn't be too hard if one of them could manage to get up there and toss them down... but the tree was reeeaaally slippery and Green didn't want to slip and fall into the snow.

Without even realizing it what was going on Green watched Vio walk back with a rock and throw it at the tree. The rock rebounded and before Green could ask what the point of that was one of the ice cycles fell, showing that it was large enough to use as a board. Green blinked and stared at the ice board, then looked at the tree, then at Vio.

"Oh…" He muttered, clearing his throat and feeling awkward. Did Vio seriously get it before him? Weird… Green shrugged and went over to the rock, stretching before he bent over and picked it up. He struggled to hold it but managed to step back and aim it at the tree.

"You might wanna take a step back, Vio. This could get messy," Green said as he closed one eye to focus on the tree. Green couldn't see it, and even if he had he would have pretended he didn't, but Vio crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as Green threw the rock. Despite the fact that the rock was rather heavy… he did manage to throw it hard enough to knock an ice board down. Perhaps he would have… you know… if he had actually hit the tree. But of _course_ it didn't! The rock just barely missed… which made Green groan in annoyance.

He really didn't like this tree. Green suspected it was purposely trying to make him look bad in front of Vio. What a dick move tree… seriously.

Vio let out a soft laughed and went over, grabbing the rock and taking a few steps back. He then aimed and threw the rock. Green watched as it smacked into the tree, making another board fall down and he crossed his arms. "Not fair…" He whispered, glancing away.

Green heard Vio scoff as he watched him grab one of the boards, handing it to Green, and then get the other for himself.

"Stop complaining! We got the boards didn't we?" Vio said, glancing at Green as he approached the edge of the mountain. Green followed, though he continued to pout as they set their boards on the ground.

"Hey! Race ya to the bottom!" Green shouted, seemingly forgetting his defeat with the tree. Vio smiled and nodded and then they were off, racing down the mountain at an intense speed and trying their best to pass each other or take secret shortcuts that they both already knew about.

Altogether it was a pretty intense battle considering that they pretty much kept apprehending each other. Either way they both got to the bottom relatively equal. Though… of course, knowing Green, he put up quite the fight in insisting that he had gotten their first. It wasn't long before Vio gave up and simply agreed.

Green grinned and took Vio's hand, leading him inside and through the back hall doors that lead to the living room. There a blazing fire sat proudly in the fire place and three plush couches sat comfortably on the well decorated carpet. The room had a warming glow to it and Green couldn't help but sigh happily as they made their way to one of the couches.

Green plopped himself onto it comfortably and grinned as he held his arms out for Vio. The other complied by crawling onto Green's lap, who wrapped his arms around Vio. Long story short it was countless hours of beautiful cuddling by the fire. No need for Green to explain everything… right?

Darkness.

For hours it seemed that was all that existed; Just simple darkness. No sound… no movement… no sight. Absolutely nothing. Was he dead? That must be the only explanation. Despite the bitter cold, dark, nothing, Vio couldn't really bring himself to believe he was dead. He felt weird… as though he was in a haze of death yet he was still there? That didn't really make since but it was the only way he could try to explain it…

Vio wasn't sure when it happened but eventually he opened his eyes. It wasn't much different from having them closed, though. The darkness was everyone… not to mention it was much colder now that he was awake. Vio shivered and tried to move, finding that impossible. He blinked in confusion, turning his head to try to see what was wrong, though he couldn't really see anything thanks to how dark it was. Vio squirmed and grunted, gritting his teeth in frustration when he discovered that there was no way to move.

The blonde wiggled around, becoming more confused when he realized he was naked. He really didn't understand what was going on… though he would really like to.

After awhile of just laying there, quiet and semi patient despite the circumstances, Vio finally got a clue that there was someone else around besides himself: The soft tapping of footsteps outside. Vio squirmed and turned his head, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from though it seemed as though it was everywhere.

"Hello?!" He called, panic seeping in. Perhaps he really was dead… the boy couldn't really recall why he was there. "Hello?! Is anyone there?!" He shouted, trying to calm down now. He felt like he was being watched… as if people were staring down at his naked body, laughing at his helplessness. He couldn't help but panic.

A strange scraping sound was suddenly heard against the floor, and Vio gritted his teeth and flinched. A small light could be seen now, and Vio glanced up at it, eyes wide. There stood a man with dark violet hair, dark red eyes, and a very smug smirk. He was holding a lantern in one hand, and a key in the other. Vio took this opportunity to glance around and see where he was. The room was pretty much empty aside from whatever he was laying on… he was right at the fact that he was nude… though it surprised him to see some sort of dark misty thing holding each wrist and ankle to the mattress.

Vio heard the guy clear his throat and he glanced back up at him, eyes wide.

"Hello~" The man purred as he stepped closer. Vio swallowed hard and watched him sit down next to the boy. He couldn't explain why… but Vio felt like he knew this guy…

"Wh… Who are you?" Vio whispered, "Where am I…?" He squeaked, trying rather hard not to panic. He had no way of defending himself or running or anything… this was a serious problem. Vio watched the guy open his mouth but then the boy realized he had a much more important question to ask so he quickly interrupted.

"W-Wait!" He shouted. "Who… Who am I…?" He whispered quietly.

The guy smirked and leaned down, kissing Vio lightly.

"That will be answered in due time… _**my love**_…" The man whispered, his eyes turning dark as the light of the lantern went out.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Sup guys! Soooo I'm back. I know. I know. I'm an awful lazy person that takes years to update. I'm sorry! I just… I get so caught up in my annoying life it's hard to focus on my writing. I think I did pretty good with this. I'm trying to be more.. descriptive. And like attempt to actually make this go somewhere XD So yeah I'm sorry I'll try harder to update cause I love you guys! I'll give you something good soon. I swear!**

**Please don't forget to Review 3333 I'd really appreciate it! Because like.. it'd let me know I'm not typing useless stuff and all ;o; oh and I think Ima start adding Some really heart warming reviews into my next chapters to show my appreciation ^^ **


End file.
